An absorbent device is typically comprised of a topsheet, a fluid acquisition distribution layer, an absorbent core and a backsheet. The topsheet contacts the skin of the user of the device and transmits the fluid exudate toward the absorbent core which captures and stores it. The backsheet is the outermost layer and provides a liquid barrier against staining or soiling the clothing by preventing leakage or the passing of liquids stored in the core. Both the backsheet and the topsheet can be comprised of a thin layer of polymer film. “Thin” is historically in a general range of less than 50 microns but greater than 10 microns.
Since the advent of disposable diapers where a quiet material, absent from crinkling noise, was desired, it has been desired to impart a three dimensional aspect to a thin polymeric film used in absorptive devices. Such patterns of three dimensional aspects may be formed on lands of the film and may include macro-cells that may include larger three-dimensional aspects and micro-cells that may include smaller three-dimensional aspects. Such aspects typically provide the film layers with one or more following attributes: flexural softness and/or quietness due the ‘pleating’ aspect which lowers the resistance to the mechanical stress used to crumple or bend the film; lower gloss, or lack of sheen, by diffusing the reflected light; softness or silkiness to the touch, by creating a desired ‘tactile’ impression to the fingertips derived by pattern type and spacing and array, and specifically for tactile softness; a thinning which enables or allows a flexural bending as touch may be applied; an aesthetic appeal with patterns of flowers or ribbons or other designs found to be pleasing to a particular market segment of consumers; and the like. Additionally, one or more openings or apertures may be formed through the topsheet that may allow liquid to pass. In examples, the openings or apertures may be formed by the three-dimensional aspects such as the micro-cells and/or macro-cells, for example, at an end or base thereof.
Unfortunately, current three-dimensional aspects that may include micro-cells and/or macro-cells or depressions do not include an array or field of micro-cells in a macro-cell that may point in different directions (e.g., some of the micro-cells may be inverted from other micro-cells).